


Best Friends and Lemon Cake

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Bruno didn't exactly feel things like other people did...not even other men.





	Best Friends and Lemon Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Margaret lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and she had been under the weather for a few days. Something was going around the White House…it began to resemble an outbreak. Leo sent her home early Friday, telling her not to come back until Wednesday. He would be in Oregon Monday and Tuesday; he did not want her toiling at the office while she was sick. Margaret was taking the first thing resembling a vacation she had in a long time. Brian was staying in Ogdensburg with her parents for the next week and a half. This morning she doped herself up on Sudafed and spent her day in various states of blah.

What a way to celebrate turning 40. Today was a milestone birthday and Margaret was alone. It was not as if no one cared. She took calls all day; told friends she would do something with them next weekend. Right now, she just wanted to fight off this cold. They all understood; Margaret rarely got sick so it must be something. 

Her best friend Sophie sent her 40 lilies, her favorite flowers. Her three sisters called and sang a raunchy version of Happy Birthday that made Margaret laugh so hard she coughed for 15 minutes. A variety of nice cards came in the mail from friends and relatives and her favorite cousin Meg, from Ottawa, even sent some of her iced oatmeal cookies. The gift from Leo and CJ was her favorite so far…a weekend for her and a guest at an exclusive spa in Connecticut. By autumn, she knew that would come in handy.

The doorbell rang and Margaret looked at it. She certainly wasn’t expecting visitors. Standing up, she stretched her arms over her head. The doorbell rang again before Margaret got there but she didn’t rush. She pulled the door open, not able to hold in her surprise about who was on the other side.

“Hi there.”

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Marnie, Happy Birthday to you. And many more.”

Bruno stepped over the threshold, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Margaret was still a bit stunned.

“Um, I really wasn’t…what are you doing here?”

“As if I would miss this important day. I like your outfit; very sexy.”

Margaret smirked. She was dressed in gray lounge pants and Bruno’s Steve Young jersey. Her feet were bare and her hair pulled back in a clip. Couture she was not.

“I wasn’t expecting visitors.” She closed the door. “What's in the bag?”

“Aha, the bag. Here we have all the fixings needed for the perfect birthday party. Follow me.”

Bruno headed for the kitchen with Margaret in tow. He pulled out the Betty Crocker lemon cake mix, the lemon icing, a couple of boxes of candles, a box of expensive chocolates, and a pan of his mother’s famous lasagna.

“Oh my God, is that what I think it is?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Happy Birthday to me.”

“OK, lets bake a cake.”

Margaret smiled, sitting down at the table and watching Bruno move around the kitchen. He’d spent so much time in the Glover Park house…he knew where everything was.

“Do you have a mixer?” he asked.

“Top cabinet above the sink.”

Bruno kept going, looking at Margaret as he mixed all the ingredients together.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Well, I had been feeling a bit under the weather, but…”

“Really? I just came barging in here, not even wondering what you felt like. I just haven’t seen you in a while and thought your birthday would be the perfect time to visit.”

“Are you kidding? Bruno, I am so glad that you're here. Gonna let me lick that beater?”

Bruno smiled, handing it over without question.

“How long have you been under the weather?” he asked.

“I don’t need to talk about that. How have you been? We haven’t talked in almost three weeks.”

Bruno was working hard, like always. There never seemed to be a lack of political work, or someone looking for his expertise. Midterm elections were next year and there was a hot Governor’s race in Colorado right now. The longtime Governor passed away suddenly; there was a wrestling match for the State House. John Hoynes had given him a call too. He was definitely going to make a bid for the Senate seat in Texas…this was going to be huge. Bruno was still in the thick of it while also fielding phone calls for everything from adjunct professor positions at prominent universities, to his own show on CNN.

“Please, no politics today. I thought we would do dinner, cake, maybe a movie or two. Just a quiet night; just the two of us.”

He put the cake and lasagna in the oven; cleaning the mess he left behind. Margaret put the beater in the sink.

“How did you even know I was here? It would have ruined your idea if I had gone away for my big day.”

“Truth?”

“Always.”

“I called your baby sister. It had been a while and I wanted to talk to Isabel; I wanted to know how you were.”

“Oh.”

She didn’t know what to say so she offered him a beer. Bruno declined, lighting a cigarette. He went to the back door and opened it as he always did when he smoked in the house.

“How does it feel to be 40?” he asked.

“Oh God.” Margaret laughed, covering her eyes. “I don’t feel any different than I did yesterday at 39. I'm just looking forward to some much needed time off work.”

“Time off?” he leaned against the back door.

“Yeah. Leo is going to Oregon for a few days. Since I wasn’t feeling well he told me not to come back until Wednesday. How long are you in town?”

“A couple of days. It would be nice to spend some of it with you.”

“Yeah. Guess what?”

“What?”

“I got some great movies from Netflix…now we can watch them together. I got When a Stranger Calls, The Fog, and Halloween.”

“You're afraid of scary movies.” Bruno reasoned.

“No, I love them. OK, I am afraid of them, but I love them.”

“Being afraid is the point Marnie.”

“Exactly. Now that you're here I have someone to cuddle with when I am scared witless. Worked itself out I say.”

She smiled and Bruno did the same. He could not think of a better way to spend the evening.

***

“A toast to Marnie. A beautiful, spectacular woman, inside and out. A loving mother with a heart of gold whom I adore. Happy Birthday baby.”

“Thank you.” She went back to her lasagna.

She wanted to say so much, but found it hard to form the words. The two of them had spent little time together lately. He still called nearly everyday to speak with Brian, who would be two in July. She certainly considered them good friends, trying to raise a child together. Margaret wouldn’t fool herself though; she was in love with him. She had been for years. He told her he loved her too, but she was not sure what that meant. Bruno didn’t exactly feel things like other people did…not even other men.

“You're quiet tonight.” He said, refilling his wine glass. “With the time spanning since we last saw each other I thought you would have more to say.”

“I really miss you when you go away. So much happens everyday; I hardly know where to start.”

“Work makes my travel schedule very demanding. I miss you too.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You and my beautiful boy. I feel grounded when I'm with you. Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Why not? It might remind people that Bruno Gianelli has a human side.”

“Why would I want to do that?” he laughed, standing and kissing her forehead. 

“Do you…?”

Margaret stopped suddenly. Bruno’s back was too her; he was putting candles on her cake. She reached out and stroked his back, smiling when he shuddered. He lit 40 candles, sang again, and placed the cake in front of her.

“Make a wish.”

Margaret closed her eyes. She thought for a few moments, took a deep breath, and blew. It was not working to her advantage so Bruno helped.

“How do you seem to know when I need you?” she asked.

“Cuz I am your best friend.”

He dropped icing on her nose, kissing it off. Margaret giggled.

***

“I don’t know if that was the best idea.”

It was nearly 10 o’clock. The steady but light rain turned harder, combined with thunder and lightning. They watched two of the three movies and Margaret had been sufficiently scared to death.

“I think it is great for a horror film, but I never knew what the big deal was about Halloween.” Bruno said.

“Well, it scared the crap out of me. When she sees him down the street behind those bushes…oh my God. I would’ve freaked.”

“You did freak. I think I will use the nail marks in my arm and dent in my lap as Exhibits A and B.”

“I'm sorry. It caught me off guard.”

“Its alright. I’ll let it slide since it is your birthday and all.”

She thanked him by kissing his lips. Bruno balled his hands into fists to keep from taking her right there. Through both films, over three hours, Margaret practically sat in his lap. She squeezed him, held him close, and buried her head in his chest. He could hardly take it…having her close was always difficult.

“I need to use the bathroom.” He said. “Will you be OK?”

“Use the powder room.” She said.

“Yes ma'am.”

While he was gone, Margaret went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. She took his cigarettes and went out on the porch. This weather was some of her favorite…it was perfect for cuddling. It let Margaret fantasize that someday she would have the right man there to hold her during rainstorms. She lit the porch lantern for a little light though her thoughts were always the last thing she wanted to see.

“Two more hours of birthday.” Bruno sat beside her on the porch swing. “Anything you want but haven’t gotten?”

“Two things. A proper birthday kiss and a gift.”

“You expected a gift? I'm here, aren’t I? What more do you want woman?”

“Oh there better be more or you won't be here for long.” Margaret replied laughing.

Bruno pulled her into his arms, kissing away her laughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.

“Mmm, Happy Birthday to me.” she whispered.

Bruno smiled, pulling the brochure from his pocket.

“What's that?”

“Your gift.”

She took it and read. Six days and seven nights at an all-inclusive cabin resort in Alberta Beach, outside of Edmonton. The brochure highlighted both the cold and warm weather activities. There was horseback riding, skiing, rock climbing, nature walks, water sports…it was perfect.

“Oh my God, Canada. Bruno this is fantastic.”

“You always say you want to spend some time there. Its good for the next 365 days…I thought we could go together.

“Really?” Margaret tried to contain her excitement but could not.

“Yeah. How long have I been promising you a getaway? Its about time I made good. I would understand though if you wanted to take one of your sisters, or a friend.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t. I want to go!”

“You're going.”

Margaret laughed, kissing him again. They held each other close with their foreheads pressed together.

“I want to be with you.” She said.

“Am I a completely selfish bastard for being happy about that?” Bruno asked.

“Nope.”

Margaret pulled him into another kiss. She never wanted to stop kissing him. Who knew what came with morning, but it was still her birthday and she wanted all her wishes. She caressed Bruno’s face.

“Marnie?”

“Yeah?”

“You get more beautiful everyday. I mean that.”

She closed her eyes.

“Bruno.”

“I want to…I want to make love to you tonight.”

She grabbed him and the pack of cigarettes before bolting inside. He would want those later.

***

He undressed her slow, touching and kissing every exposed piece of skin. He wanted every freckle and every mark…tonight Bruno would take his time. They kissed for a long time; he managed to get undressed. When Margaret’s lips were tired and swollen, Bruno moved down her neck. She knew he left a love bite up close to her ear but she was not going to complain. She just sighed and caressed his back. It amazed her that no matter how much time went by without them being intimate, nothing changed. He still knew how to touch her, make her feel beautiful. If only everyday was her birthday.

Bruno stroked her breasts with his hands and tongue. Margaret arched her back, crying out. That never ceased to turn him on.

“Feel good Marnie?”

“Oh God yes. Oh yes.”

He took his time with her breasts, thinking to himself that they were bigger than the last time they were together. Bruno didn’t want to ask and ruin a nice moment. He just nibbled on her skin and enjoyed hearing her call his name. Margaret reached down for his boxers.

“We have all night to take it slow.” She breathed. “I want you now.”

“Whatever Marnie wants, Marnie gets.”

“On my birthday, you better believe it.”

She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled them over. She wanted to be on top tonight. Bruno kissed her passionately as his erection slid inside her. Margaret moaned, moving slowly against him. Bruno reached up to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples.

“Bruno!”

“Oh Marnie, oh baby, move a little faster.”

Margaret did as he asked and they both reacted to the friction. Their breathing labored, Bruno grunted and Margaret moaned. It used to make Margaret laugh; the middle always sounded like a porno film. Bruno thrust into her, squeezing her breasts.

“Oh God, oh God.”

They were kissing again as Margaret leaned over him.

“I'm rolling over.” Bruno grunted.

He did and Margaret nearly screamed…he hit the right spot immediately.

“I know that felt good.” He said. “Your body feels so good.”

Margaret closed her eyes; she felt herself teetering on the edge.

“Bruno! Bruno! Bruno!” she gripped his back.

He couldn’t speak, grunting out his orgasm before falling over on the mattress. Margaret pulled the sheet up to cover herself but Bruno didn’t give a damn. She couldn’t help but study his naked body.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“What?”

“You have the creases in your forehead…you're thinking.”

“I should have another piece of birthday cake while I'm still burning calories. That would be a very good idea.”

“Yeah.”

He put his arms around Margaret and held her close.

“I saw some ice cream down there. If we’re going we might as well go all the way.”

“I love going all the way. But lets just lay here for a while. I don’t often get you to myself.”

“I am going to try my best to come around more. Its important to me to spend time with you and Brian.”

“We do miss you.”

Bruno missed them too. He wanted to be with them all the time but he and Margaret were not in a romantic relationship. They were trying hard to be good friends and he felt his distance helped that. Often if they were together, they ended up in bed. It wasn’t as if they weren’t good in that part of the relationship…Bruno feared for the rest of it. Being close to Margaret, even if it wasn’t physically, was more important than letting the intolerable aspects of his personality ruin everything.

“How about I get us that birthday cake?” Bruno asked.

“Sounds good.” Margaret looked at the clock. It was 11:55. “Hey, five more minutes of my birthday. Sing me the song again.”

“Demanding woman, that is what you are.” He got out of bed and grabbed his boxers.

He sang the song, gave her a passionate kiss, and headed down to the kitchen. Margaret lay back on the pillows and smiled. If only everything in their relationship could be like today. She knew he loved her; she loved him too. They just couldn’t seem to get it together at the same time.

“Ta-da!”

Bruno was back with a big bowl, two spoons, and ice cream mixed with cake. Margaret sat up.

“Oh wow that looks really good. You just stole my heart.”

“I'm keeping it.”

He joined her on the bed, handing her a spoon. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t be a stranger anymore Bruno. Will you promise?”

“Yes. I love you Marnie.”

“I love you too.”

***


End file.
